magical_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 05
Episode 05 Summary A mysterious new building appears on campus conjured through illusion magic, which is revealed to be where the school-wide Ancestral Magic exam would take place. Takeshi Nanase is motivated to pass the exam, as it would give them a chance to recover Tsuganashi Aiba. For the Evasive Magic portion of the exam, Takeshi must navigate through the city created by illusion magic, in order to reach the distant building. Students whom are injured would be withdrawled from the exam, regarding them as failing. The city is revealed to be littered with various obstacles, as a street is crowded with a large machine gun in the shape of a spider which causes huge destruction, but Takeshi manages to avoid it. He attempts to confront Takao Oigami, who is also attending the exam, but he seems to have no memory of him, and what went in the real world. However, the exam is infiltrated by Violet, and two other trailers, causing many of the levels in the exam to fall apart, leaving them in the Level 1 maze. Kurumi Isoshima is confused by the infiltration and destruction, and is about to be crushed by a giant robot, but Takao Oigami saves her life. She tries to confront him about what went down in the real world similar to Takeshi, but he still has no memory and is withdrawn from the exam after getting hit by the robot, destroyed by him. Takeshi Nanase, Kurumi Isoshima, Mui Aiba and Kazumi Ida meet up, and attempt to navigate through the maze together with difficulty. However, they are later confronted by another robot. Takeshi prepares to slash at it, but is forcefully knocked away. Mui attempts to use her attack Full Meteor against it, but it is blocked with it's hand remaining unsuccessful. Ida goes to attack it, but is knocked out of the way before landing a successful hit, and he tries to pass Takeshi one of the bullets, but it lands by the robot, and he is unable to grab it. However, Kurumi and and Mui distract it, while Takeshi loads the cartridge and wields a fiery Union Blast Fog against the robot, which successfully destroys it which appears to be a playing card, and is from Violet unbeknowst to them who was unaware of how powerful it was in the modern date, and decides to save her last playing card for another day. Momoka Shijou is seen talking to Nanami Hyoudou, while being massaged by her at the time. Nanami eventually reveals to her that the four made it to the goal, despite all of the confusion, and Momoka admits that she'll have to recover Mui's brother as promised. Nanami later rests her hand on Momoka's thigh, but she scolds her for trying to take advantage of the situation to feel her up, causing Nanami to blush. In the classroom, Takeshi denies going to buy Gekkou Nanase a gift, which went against his promise with Kurumi, as he doesn't want to disrupt him while he's studying by his exam, and he wouldn't appreciate Takeshi's presence, and refuses to go him causing Kurumi to storm out. Kurumi Isoshima is seen back at her house in the regular world sitting on her bed, while still be frustrated by Takeshi's refusal. She is greeted by Gekkou Nanase at her house, who wishes her Happy New Year to Kurumi's surprise. After finding out that she's home for the New Year, he proposes that they visit the shrine like usual. She accepts, and reveals that they bought him a good luck charm, but reveals that she wishes that Takeshi was with them. Kurumi suggests that he should make up with his brother. Gekkou states that it wasn't him who has been ignoring his brother, but Takeshi has been ignoring him. He later questions if her if they are still pretending to go out, to which she answers, and he informs her with a smile that she won't have to worry about it, as he will be transferring to their school with a smile on his face, shocking to her. Meanwhile, Takeshi is too tired of his practice with Mui, and they decide to cut it short and she praises his stamina and power. Mui, while having a fever, is brought back to the dormitory, leaving Takeshi to take care of her. While she falls asleep with him around her, he breaks free of her grip, and Kurumi drops her food behind her, and scares him out of the dormitory in shock, frightened by what she has seen. After Mui wakes up, Kurumi is shocked by her too and she is forced out of the room as well, and begins to break down in tears due to the misunderstanding, which transforms her into her toddler form. Mui later informs Takeshi that he needs to talk to to Isoshima as she is crying. Takeshi refuses, and states that it's not his problem, and he informs Mui that they are not dating, but pretended to so the males would stop attempting to hit on Kurumi in an attempt to protect her and says that it's about time they stopped, as she should learn to deal with it herself. Isoshima later finds Oigami in the library, and thanks him for saving her during the exam, to which he tells her not to mention it. They make conversaiton, as she inquires how his injury was, to which he answers that 'the little scratch' healed ages ago. She feels upset, saying that it was her fault that he was withdrawn, but he catches her off guard, puts his hand under her chin, and pulls her closer as they share eye contact. After wiping a tear off her eye, she pulls herself away and demands to know what he's doing and his intentions, and he tells her that she looks better without tears in her eyes, to which she yells at him to question whether he's stupid, and she nervously and frantically flees from the library, but collides with Takeshi, but she simply keeps running after that. Takeshi then reveals in narration that they were given permission to recover Mui's brother, which would initiate in February, as the episode fades. to black. Characters Category:Episodes